


arthur/lancelot 2

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [21]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-28-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	arthur/lancelot 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-28-08

The first time it happens, it is Lancelot that begins it. 

He is in the baths, indulging in the one thing the Romans have ever managed to get right when the door opens. The cold chill of Briton is insidious and floods the room, so he sinks down lower in the heated water, his feet moving over the blistering hot stones. The cold dissipates eventually, though he fears it is seared into his bones from his infernal imprisonment in this country, so he sinks deeper still, eyes closed even as another body parts the waters.

He is silent, listening to the breathing that slows from stuttered gasps to measured stillness, not moving. He is like the animals he has heard tell of from Egypt – great maws of teeth and silence until they strike. He does not open his eyes or rise out of the water at all, and he can feel the steam like his own breath. “Do you wish me to go?”

Arthur does not answer, but in truth Lancelot does not expect him to. This has been a long time in coming, built up by swordfights and verbal sparring, both of them sharp edges and flat blades as they clash. Lancelot knows the ways of the Romans, even those who have let their old gods fall away to cling to the new God they worship, idols turned to stone in the face of less vindictive punishment and absolution.

He moves closer, inch by inch, the predator in every way. Arthur does not move, but Lancelot can feel his eyes watching, always watching. Arthur reacts to the first touch as Lancelot imagines the victims of these great alligators must – a quick jerk and then glorious submission. Arthur’s breath stutters, whispering words of once, just once, but Lancelot knows this feast will feed him again and again.


End file.
